


Scout of My Own

by AmatusVhenan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC maybe, just complete fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED Scout seriously hates that Sniper is into the enemy. Why doesn't he realize that there's a Scout that's close to him and cares for him much more than an innocent BLU does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout of My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from Choose Me, Darling. I also think about this type of conflict between the two teams, and I also like to think that the Red Scout is just an asshole when Blu is pretty innocent. OOC maybe. Kind of. Not sure.

The Red Scout absolutely hated Blu Scout. Everything about him pissed him off, he always saw the boy grinning from ear to ear and making friends with everyone on his team. He had also risked his life to save that fat ass Heavy. Blu was just too innocent unlike him. Red was one of the assholes of the team, he was aggressive and violent but he didn't care. His personality got him this far and all the kills. But it wasn't just the way Blu acted, the thing that annoyed him the most was that the Red Sniper liked him. Sniper was always finding an excuse as to why he couldn't shoot the other Bostonian. Today really made him mad.  
Red was sitting on the edge of their Base's roof with his legs swinging off the edge. His eyes instantly caught the sight of Sniper and Blu. The Blu Scout's face was completely flushed as he dropped his bat and backed away a bit with his hands in front of him and his head shaking no. What the hell? Did Sniper confess his stupid feelings?

"Fucking hell, man..."

Red hopped off and onto the hood of the train and jumped onto the ground safely. He waited until the Australian left, the man had his hands in his pockets. He could hear that he was insulting himself for thinking that it would be possible for him to be with the Blu Scout. Red instantly dashed towards the Blu Scout until he was in range of tackling him. Blu shrieked and let out a curse as Red landed on top of his waist with his hands wrapped around the other boy's neck.

"What the hell?!" Blu grabbed Red's wrist in an attempt to pry him off.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell did you say to him?!"

"What?"

"To Snipes! It's obvious that he confessed how he felt! He's always purposely missed you! It's your fault that he gets in trouble nonstop!"

Red tightened his grip but once Blu tried to explain, Red suddenly felt a knife across his neck. He loosened his grip and gritted his teeth. Spy had of course snuck behind him.

"Let go of my idiot."

Red placed his hands in the air and got up once Spy stepped back and placed his blade back into his pocket. Blu coughed a couple of times before getting up and feeling his neck. He stared at the other Bostonian and gave a small smile.

"Listen, I don't like your Sniper that way. I don't think I ever will. But... You probably do. Am I right?"

The Blu Scout stepped forward and Red stepped back. The aggressive Bostonian let out a nervous chuckle and shook his head.

"What? What makes you think such a stupid idea?!"

"People don't usually get this mad and I see you eye him from time to time. You hate me don't ya? Not just because I'm Blu, but because your Snipes likes me."

Red kept quiet and watched Spy place an arm around the Blu Scout. His eyes went wide once they both turned away and left with the innocent Bostonian laughing and talking with the Frenchman. Red clenched his fits and turned around, he looked up to find Sniper's rifle directly at him. He should've known that he was watching. The Red Scout ran back to their base and up the stairs until he was at the doorway of the room that Sniper was in. The Australian placed his rifle down and looked over at the young teen. 

"Yo, Snipes."

Scout shoved his hands in his pockets, he always did that when he was nervous and Sniper knew that. The Australian stood up and leaned back on the wall, they stared at each other in silence until Sniper spoke up.

"So, you tried to the Blu Scout, eh?"

"So? He pisses me off, and he's Blu anyways."

"Why does he piss you off so much?"

"Cuz' he's Blu."

"That's it?"

"It's a damn good reason!"

Scout stared at the man and he knew that Sniper could tell that there was more. He hated this man but he also found himself wanting to be in his arms every day and night. He wanted everything from him. He hated that he felt this way, Sniper was like poison that he desperately wanted and needed. Which was messed up. Scout stepped forward and let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, I got something' to tell ya. But it never leaves this room and we never speak of it again. Alright?"

Sniper's frown was suddenly replaced with an amused grin as he pushed himself off the wall and took a step towards the other boy. He crossed his arms and tilted his head as if he was really curious.

"Promise."

"Snipes... I... I hate that Blu Scout because you're into him, alright? It pisses me off to know that ya like him when ya have a Scout of your own."

Scout had turned his head away and refused to make eye contact. His heart was pounding in his chest, he had somehow confessed that he liked the Australian. He hoped that the man would understand what he was trying to say.

"Scout of my own?"

"Ye-yeah... A Scout right here you dumbass."

Sniper chuckled and placed Scout's chin in between his index finger and thumb to turn the boy's head. The Australian leaned in and kissed his forehead softly. He placed his arms around the Bostonian with a wide grin. Scout gulped and slowly placed his arms around him, he clenched onto the man's vest and his face on his chest.

"A Scout of my own... I like the sound of that. Even if you are a complete asshole."

"You are too, jackass."


End file.
